Fight Me
by realtrashwriting
Summary: His meister is strong and fierce and spirited. And will 100% kill whomever tries to bully her weapon without much thought for the lectures she's going to get.


**For SoMaWeek 2016 Prompt 6: Feisty**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

 **Fight Me**

"I'll kill him," Maka muttered, pacing back and forth in the Death Room while her partner kept his hands firmly in their pockets. Soul kept to himself, sitting on the steps of the main platform and trying to avoid his meister's fury. "I swear, Lord Death will have to collect the shredded remains of his soul when I'm through with him," she continued her pacing in a steady way before the mirror. They were awaiting Lord Death's arrival, but he seemed preoccupied at the moment which left her to vent aloud to Soul, who was the victim in the whole ordeal even though he couldn't have been bothered to care.

His meister on the other hand? She had a very _real_ problem about letting things go, and couldn't seem to care less about this even if she tried.

"The little shit," she was grumbling now with her fist pushing into her gloved palms. "I _will_ end him. Can't believe I got sent _here_. And I also can't believe that you held me back."

"Maka," Soul tilted his head back to catch the edge of her clock flit by him, "what did you expect? You know better than to fight N.O.T. kids. They're not equipped for battle like we are."

"I don't care how 'equipped' they are. _Nobody_ tries to bully you and gets away with it."

"They weren't bullying me. They couldn't do that if they tried." he snorted. "As if N.O.T. brats would even stand a chance against us."

"That's what's called verbal abuse, Soul. No person should be subjected to that kind of disrespect. But that kid? I will _end_ him."

"Maka? Soul?" The whimsical voice of Lord Death bounded from the mirror which now showed their dark clothed shinigami. "Wazzup, you two? Was there a hiccup in your latest mission?"

"Our mission was fine, Lord Death," started Maka, visibly straining to keep her anger in check. "We're here because I have a complaint about a boy in the N.O.T. Classes."

"Well, this is certainly a surprise. What seems to be the problem?"

"Maka got sent here because she fought with some N.O.T kid," cut in Soul from his seat. "It was a fist fight without weapons and Sid sent us here for punishment."

He could tell Maka was gawking at him, but he said nothing more. She hadn't expected him to throw her under the bus.

"Oh, I see. Maka, you know that you're not supposed to fight with non-battle trained meisters or weapons. It's against the rules to protect them from the severe beating you no doubt gave him."

"But-"

"As a person with a great deal of power, you have to be able to hold yourself back. I understand you care a great deal about whatever the fighting topic was, but that kind of thing can get you two in some serious trouble on the battle field, Maka. You have to keep those feelings in check."

"He was trying to bully my weapon," she protested fiercely, "I wasn't just going to sit back and do nothing."

"Unless he had started a physical fight or was antagonizing other students, then you shouldn't have had to restrain him physically. Blind rage against a weaker enemy does not always warrant this behaviour." Lord Death sighed. "As one of the highest ranking meisters of your age group, I expect better from you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, _sir,"_ she said, deflating significantly.

"Soul," he called and the weapon got to his feet at the summons. He sauntered over to the mirror and stared up at the death god. "As this fight was about you, how do you think this infraction should be handled?"

Soul watched Maka turn with wide doe eyes at him. He could feel her plead with him through their connection. He recalled the look of righteous fury that had been their early. The expression of outright pain and offense that she had felt second hand on his behalf at the time had blown him away. God _damn_ it all, she was an amazing meister. To even bother sticking up for someone like him? She sure was something. "The kid deserved to get his ass kicked, but it should have come from Sid and not us. We'll take whatever punishment this usually deserves and we'll take it together."

"But Soul-"

"Maka, come on," he said as he tried to flash her a smile. "You stuck up for me and that's cool enough for me. Let's just take what's coming."

"But you didn't even do anything," she mumbled.

"We're partners, aren't we?" Soul grinned fully. "Besides, I could have pulled you back _a lot_ sooner than I did. It felt good to see you wipe the floor with him. He didn't even know what hit him."

Lord Death looked between the two of them and let out a chuckle. "I'm glad that's settled then. Punishment is usually for both parties involved. It's a reconciliation attempt that, if you fail, may involve remedial lessons."

"We'll skip reconciliation," they said together with far more force than they needed. Maka and Soul shared a look before gestured for her to continue. "We'll take the remedial lessons. I don't think we can stomach seeing that guy again."

"Soul, are you alright with this?"

"Yeah," Soul said, relaxing in his jacket. "That guy was a total shit. This is probably the better path."

"Alright then. I'll send my receptionist the paperwork so you'll just have to visit her for your lesson location. I hope I won't see you both in here for this infraction again?"

"No sir."

"Good. Well, have a great day then! And between you and me, I'm sure he got what was coming to him."

The smirk that curved up Soul's face was unmistakable.

" _Yes_ , sir."


End file.
